Roy the Manakete
by Red5T65
Summary: After Kiran manages to summon Ninian, she has something very important to say to Roy… What will he do with this new information? And how will the other heroes react? Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, nor do I own any of its many, many characters.
1. Prologue: Revelation

**A/N: So everyone has basically accepted that Eliwood's canon wife is Ninian, who is, as we all know, half-manakete. This means that Roy is himself one-fourth manakete, and given that Kana, also being one-fourth manakete, can transform, it stands to reason that Roy should be able to as well. So I just took that and ran with it.**

* * *

Kiran had recently managed to summon Ninian, and the ice manakete's first reaction to being pulled from her world was, understandably, "Where am I?" followed by, "Is Eliwood here? Is my son here?" Kiran, of course, gave the usual 'Welcome to Askr' speech, followed by saying that the two were, in fact, present. Her spirits lifted immediately in response, and, ecstatic, she cried out, "Oh, thank the gods! I couldn't bear to be separated from them!" With that, after asking where they were, she ran off in search of them. She had something important to say to Roy.

Eventually, she found Roy, who was currently walking through the castle grounds with Lilina. "Roy, it's me!" she called out to them, and overjoyed, the three got into a tight hug. "Mother! You're finally here!" Roy finally said, after releasing his grip on the other two. Lilina, too, was glad to see Ninian, "Lady Ninian! I was wondering when you'd finally arrive!" However, Ninian's expression soon turned very serious. Turning to Lilina, she ordered the young mage to head off for the time being. Lilina was understandably annoyed, and started pouting. In response, Ninian asked her a simple question: "Is that any way for a lady such as yourself to act?" Lilina groaned, shaking her head, before finally conceding and heading off somewhere else.

* * *

After Lilina had left, Roy was, understandably, concerned, and asked his mother, "What was that all about? She hasn't done anything wrong, has she?" Ninian shook her head. "No, son, that's not it at all. It has to do with me, actually." "Oh? What is it?" asked Roy, now rather intrigued by his mother's behavior. She proceeded to look him right in the eyes, and asked, "Son, has your father ever told you what I was before I married him?" Roy shook his head, a little stunned at the question. "No? Why? Is it important?" Ninian nodded. "Very. You see, I am half manakete, and thus, I can transform into a dragon. Specifically, an ice dragon. And given that you are my son…" she trailed off, but Roy understood her meaning. "...I can transform too." Ninian nodded. "Precisely. I was hoping that your father would have mentioned this at some point." Roy froze. "Actually, about that… I remember father saying he had something important to say to me when I left for Ostia. However, he was already gravely ill at that point, and, well…" Ninian was stunned by this news, and asked, "But then how is he here?" Roy shrugged. "Something to do with your soul living on for a little while after death? That's what I thought." After hearing this, out of nowhere, Ninian grabbed Roy's ear and yanked it. _Hard._ "OW! Mother, what're you doing!?" Ninian glared at him. "If he was here, why didn't you bother to ask him about that important piece of information!?" Roy, now very afraid, answered, "I… forgot?" This made it worse, as Ninian proceeded to slap her son clear across the cheek. "How do you forget something like _that!?_ It's your father! You always pay attention to your father!" At this point, a few people had heard the commotion, and alerted Eliwood, who rushed over as quick as he could.

When he arrived, he shouted, "NINIAN!" Then, having successfully caught her attention, he said to her, "First of all, you have no idea how much your presence here makes me happy. Secondly, what are you doing to our son? He hasn't done anything bad, has he?" Ninian glared at him. "As a matter of fact, he has. He forgot something very important. Something _you_ should have said to him when you first arrived." Eliwood froze. "What are you talking about- oh. _That._ Whoops. Would you accept 'I forgot about it' as an excuse?" In response, Ninian kneed him in the crotch, thoroughly disappointed at her husband's and her son's forgetfulness. And then she stormed off.

Eventually, Eliwood recovered, and then he stood up, looked at Roy, and said, "Well, that could've gone much better." Roy nodded. "Indeed it could've, father." However, their troubles would not end there, as Roy noticed that Lilina was rushing at them, Forblaze in hand, preparing a spell. Turning to his father, he said, "Um, not to alarm you, but I think Lilina may be attempting to murder me now." Eliwood said, "Run, son. But remember this: Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, and right now, I think the women in our lives have been sufficiently scorned." With that, the two separated, and ran as fast as they could, and they were just in time: Where they had been standing mere moments before, was a giant, flaming crater. In response to this very real threat, something in Roy's mind clicked, and, in a motion that seemed completely natural, even though he had literally never done it before, he yanked a hidden crystal out of the hilt of the Sword of Seals. It was a fire-red stone, with swirls of icy blue embedded into it, and small flakes of snow floated around it, gravitating towards it. And then he squeezed it with all his might.

* * *

A bright flash consumed the surrounding area, and in Roy's place was a massive, blood-red dragon, with what appeared to be blue magma bubbling between the gaps in its scales. At the tips of its majestic wings burned blue flames, as did its utter behemoth of a tail. When it roared, everyone within earshot suddenly felt a burning sensation consume them, followed by an utterly freezing wind. Then it turned to face Lilina directly, snorting fiercely, and spraying snow and ash from its flaring nostrils. She froze in place, still shivering, despite how warm she was getting. _Stay calm, it's just Roy…_ she told herself, but this did nothing to ease her nerves. She trembled as she readied Forblaze to cast another fireball, but luckily for her, she didn't have to: Eliwood, who had previously been too stunned to do anything, rushed in front of her, Durandal in hand. However, she could see he was straining himself greatly, attempting to hold back the mighty blade's urge to slaughter any dragon in the vicinity. If she could sense his thoughts, she would hear him saying, _I made that mistake once with my wife. I will_ not _let it happen to my son._ But as this thought ran through his mind, Roy (in dragon form) attacked, and the wall of fire that was the brunt of his initial strike gave way to a chill the likes of which neither had felt in their entire lives, even with the fact that they lived with Ninian. But, if they could peer into Roy's mind, they would see that he was fighting as hard as he could to regain control over his dragon form's rage, and, to their surprise, succeeding. On the outside, this led to a gradual lowering of the intensity of his dragonbreath, until finally he got back full control and returned to his human form. When he got up, he looked around, and saw only devastation around him, before he laid his eyes on his father and Lilina. The two had been encased in massive ice blocks, and when he saw what he had done to them, he screamed, long and loud, and demanding that the gods punish him for all the damage he caused. But to his ever-growing despair, they did not. However, the powerful fire magic contained within Durandal and Forblaze began to melt the ice blocks, and so many had heard Roy's anguished cries, as well as the roar of his dragon form, that every available healer had rushed to the scene, staffs at the ready.

* * *

Lilina thawed out first, and just in time, too: Her admittedly delicate frame made her _extremely_ susceptible to the cold, and it didn't help that she had been suffocating the entire time. Her skin had turned an eerie blue from the effects of both, and she crumpled to the ground. Immediately, Cecilia ordered that everyone with the ability to use Physic staffs immediately target Lilina, and she herself joined in. A few fire mages had come, too, and they immediately began to warm the area, bringing Lilina's body temperature back up to normal. But that was not enough. Everyone could still feel a biting wind around them, and the source was quickly determined: Roy. Cecilia, after realizing this, went up to Roy, and ordered that he keep his ice powers in check, or, better yet, try to use some of his fire magic to help. He did so, and suddenly the area got much, much warmer. This expedited the healing process, and it also thawed Eliwood's ice block, who was not in nearly as bad of a state as Lilina was. All the healers and mages that were not already focused on Lilina turned to Eliwood, and began his recovery as well.

Not long after Eliwood's thawing, Lilina finally woke up, and started searching for Roy. She spotted him standing a few feet away, and attempted to call him over. He rushed to her side, promising to her that everything that had transpired would never happen again. He then proceeded to hug her as tightly as was possible, but this proved too much for her, because as she attempted to return the embrace, she strained a little too much, and passed out from sheer exhaustion. However, Roy did not notice this fact right away. It was only when he pulled away and she flopped to the ground that he realized what he had done. He attempted to shake her awake, to no avail, and it was at that point that Eliwood, who had recovered by that point, came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder and said, "There is such a thing as caring _too_ much. Just let her rest. When she wakes up, _then_ you can start doting on her properly." Roy nodded solemnly, and decided it was high time for Ninian to provide some proper explanation as to how to control his powers in his dragon form. He needed to know.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, Roy is being an angsty teen and it is contrary to his personality but come on. It's his girlfriend.** _ **And**_ **his dad. Everyone gets scared for their loved ones, especially when you accidentally-on-purpose freeze them in person-sized ice cubes. But yeah. Sorry if anyone was OOC, because they probably were, but my logic for Ninian is that there comes a point for any parent where enough is enough. And this is enough for her. Also, #RoyisaSelfishlySelflessDork is a headcanon of mine, apparently?**


	2. Chapter 1: Answer Me!

**Time for Roy to essentially go to therapy! Oh, and get a lesson in manakete powers. That too. Anyway, here we go!**

* * *

Roy had demanded that someone had to go find his mother. He hadn't said why, which puzzled anyone he had asked, but everyone knew it was important. But unfortunately for him, his mother seemed as though she did not want to be found, as even the ninjas of Hoshido, renowned for their stealth and reconnaissance abilities, couldn't track her. But luckily, Tiki, at least her adult form, had a solution, after she was notified about the issue. She immediately realized that Roy was a manakete, and so she could make his life much easier. When she found Roy, she explained: "All manaketes have a way to sense other manaketes, so long as the manaketes in question have known each other for a decent amount of time. Since this is your mother, I presume you've been around her for more than enough time." Roy understood, but was still confused, and so he asked, "How do I track a fellow manakete?" Tiki, realizing she had neglected to mention it, apologized for not remembering that he had just learned he was a manakete a few hours prior, then explained the process. "To detect a manakete, you must know their affinity. And you must be exact: The strength of their affinity matters. You must also know their general appearance. If you do, then you can use that knowledge to attempt to contact them using your mind. If you establish a link, you can track their position. Be careful, however: this amount of psychic input is very hard to maintain, and an amateur like you would likely only hurt themselves." Roy nodded, then asked, "Could you do it?" Tiki, after some thought, nodded. "Just describe her appearance, and her affinity." Roy nodded, then described Ninian in such detail that Tiki locked on to her signature instantly. "Your mother used one of the portals to travel to Nifl. If you want to follow, you may want to wear a few layers." "I intend to, yes. Thanks for the help, Tiki!" Roy said, turning to leave. "You're very welcome, Roy!" Tiki called back as he strode off to find the Summoner for permission to use the portals.

* * *

Luckily for him, Kiran immediately agreed to it, and so after finding an extra coat, he hopped through the portal to Nifl. Popping out on the other side, he realized he wasn't at all cold: In fact, he was feeling _warmer_ than usual! "That's strange… must be the mix of my parents' magical affinities. Mother is an ice dragon after all, and father is very clearly fire. It stands to reason I would inherit at least one of the two." With that, he set off on his quest to find Ninian.

As he traveled the very much white ground of Nifl, he saw that even in the harsh climate, some plants survived. In particular, there happened to be a strangely familiar flower among them. "Wait… wasn't that bouquet father gave to mother on Kiran's world's Valentine's Day packed with these flowers?" However, he was interrupted from his ramblings by the sound of singing. A heavenly voice had drifted in with the change in wind direction, and Roy recognized it as Ninian, singing a song she knew and danced to often. "Mother's that way, I'm sure of it!" He sprinted towards the source of the rather ethereal lyrics being sung. At some point, however, the wind died down, and the voice faded. "No! How am I supposed to find her… wait!" Concentrating as hard as he could, he searched through the aether to find Ninian's magical signature and locked on as soon as he found it. "Alright, how far do I need to go…" Following the instructions that had forced themselves into his memory, he raced as fast as he could towards his mother.

Eventually, Roy reached his mother, and he noticed she was carrying a tome. _Strange. Mom never uses tomes, so why does she have one?_ He thought to himself. But then something even weirder happened: Without warning, Ninian grabbed her dragonstone and slammed it into the tome, muttering utter nonsense all the while. The tome's magic slowly began seeping out, being absorbed by her dragonstone, and he saw that anything that went within a decent area withered away in an instant. His trembling hand moved toward the Binding Blade's hilt, but before he could unsheathe it, the tome suddenly exploded. Ninian was knocked back several feet, and she had been knocked out by the powerful blast. Her dragonstone had shot high into the sky, while Roy had somehow stood perfectly still. "What in the name of St. Elimine was _that!?_ " he cried out, then glancing down at the Binding Blade, which was now emitting massive waves of dark energy, and the blade was leagues colder than everything else. "That can't be good…" he mumbled, before realizing that his mother was, in fact, unconscious. Without thinking, he raced over to where she had landed, and was about to try resuscitation when the energy stored in the Binding Blade was sucked out of it and transferred to the most stable entity in the area: Ninian. As this happened, Roy jumped back what he assumed to be a safe distance, sword in hand. And then Ninian began to stir. It wasn't much at first, but in only a minute, she was standing. Then she began to speak.

"I am the _Corruptor_. I am the _Underworld's Gatekeeper_. I am the _Demon Dragon_ reborn. Submit to my will, and perish peacefully. _Fight it,_ and you will know only _suffering_ until the end of time." She paused, then facing Roy, she continued, "What's _this_ I see? A mere _mortal,_ trying to face _me?_ Ohoho, this _will_ be fun! Say goodbye now, _mortal,_ for I will end you." Roy was shaking, his hands already slipping from trying to grip his sword for so long. _What do I do, what do I do!? I can't_ kill _her, father would have my head if I did that. I need to weaken her… but_ how!? _She's nigh invulnerable now!_ But then he remembered what was in the Binding Blade's hilt. He yanked on it, hard, and out popped his dragonstone. Ninian's possessed form stood in shock, and she reached for hers as well. The two then transformed, and Roy's jaw dropped when he could finally see what she looked like. The blue 'magma' (actually ice) trails ran through the cracks of her purple scales, but her wings were a distinctive shade of dark red, as well as her tail. They were also on fire, though her flames were definitely red. Her eyes were a similar shade of red as her scales, and the seemed to be boring into his very soul. With a hidden gulp, he inhaled, and let loose his powerful burning ice breath, and praying that he did _something._

Unfortunately, his prayers were not answered, for Ninian had let loose her own dragon's breath. It was nearly the antithesis of his: A frozen flame, only corrupted by powerful dark energy. This dark energy overpowered his attack, and it hit him like a tsunami. Pain washed over him, and he could feel the darkness trying to make him give into the hate, but resisted. _That's not going to last forever…_ he noted to himself. He had also realized direct attack was hopeless: He would never be able to beat his possessed mother's attacks, and so he would have to come from a different angle. The question was, how would he do that?

* * *

Meanwhile, in Askr…

Lilina was growing worried. Roy had promised to her that he was going to take her some very special place that day, for what reason, she didn't know. But he was nowhere to be found, and when she asked Kiran, all he said was, "He went off to Nifl to find Ninian. Hasn't come back since." This news brought with it a slew of horrible scenarios that her mind began to cook up, and she decided enough was enough. She was going to find Roy and bring him back. It didn't matter how she did it, she just would.

And so it was that she, as well as the Ice Tribe Twins, hopped through the portal to Nifl. Now, she hadn't told them _why_ she wanted to be there so much, and Felicia asked, "Why'd you want to come here? And why'd you bring us of all people?" Lilina explained the entire situation, and they nodded solemnly. "Well, we're wasting time by sitting here. Let's find Roy!" said Flora, and so the three set off, with Lilina still running through all the things that could've happened to him. They weren't searching for very long, of course, given that Roy was currently a) in dragon form, and b) fighting Ninian, who was c) also in dragon form, and d) he was losing. _Badly._ When they noticed the dragons above the treeline, they rushed towards them as fast as they could, and with surprisingly little tripping, all things considered.

They eventually found where the battle was taking place, and Lilina readied Forblaze, while Felicia and Flora got out their daggers, imbuing them with ice and fire. Ninian had noticed them, however, and cackled, long and loud. " _More_ mortals for me to obliterate? Oh happy day! Now get over here so I can fry you to a crisp!" She readied another blast, but Lilina cast a fireball just in time, and it slammed into Ninian's wide open mouth, and exploded. Ninian was left hacking and coughing, and spitting out drops of magma. The maid sisters tossed their daggers as well, and they froze the magma still in Ninian's mouth. With her main method of attack cut off, she began to resort to other measures, namely her claws, wings, and tail. But Roy (in manakete form) could easily tank hits like those, and so they battered her with wave after wave of burning ice and massive fireballs, with daggers widening the gaps in her scales. But Ninian managed to break the rock blocking her dragon breath, and began her assault anew. The four attackers scattered, unsure of what to do next. Roy had reverted to human form, and asked them, "So what are you guys doing here?" Instead of answering, Lilina pounced on Roy and hugged him as tight as she could. "I was worried about you! After you'd left, I got really scared when I heard that you'd gone to Nifl. And so I followed you." Roy sighed. "Well, back to the big problem. How do we deal with my mom when she's in possessed dragon form?" Flora soon found the answer. "Hey, wait a second! Look at her scales when she launches off some of that frozen fire. They're separating!" The rest stared, and sure enough, when she launched off another frozen fireball, the cracks between her scales widened. "Alright, so what does that mean for us?" Roy asked. "Well, if those cracks get too big," Felicia replied, "I think she'll have to revert, since she wouldn't have the energy to hold herself together!" Roy nodded. "Great! We just need a way to maybe pull a few open. I'm open to suggestions." Lilina, who had been watching Ninian this whole time, noticed a particularly weak spot: Right where her heart would be in human form. "Roy, if you strike her underbelly right where her heart is, that crack is going to be plenty wide!" Roy nodded. "Alright, let's do this! Lilina! You're on distraction duty! Keep those fireballs coming and make sure mom's not looking! Felicia, if you can, try freezing her attacks when they come out. Flora, you're the backup: If I can't tear apart that seam, find some other weak point! Go, go, go!" With that, the four charged out into the open, and Lilina got off a fireball immediately, leaving the others to go in. When Ninian tried blasting the area where she thought the fireball had come from, Felicia launched a flurry of freezing daggers that weakened the attack significantly. Their dark energy dispersed, and some of it corrupted Ninian somewhat, causing her to move more vigorously. This made it easier for Roy, as it meant the cracks were widening faster. And when he saw that Ninian was sufficiently preoccupied, he plunged his sword deep into the crack formed by her scales, and twisted, pushing it further and further. Once he made one full turn with his blade, he pulled out, and waited. Sure enough, Ninian reverted back to human form, and the remaining dark energy dissipated rapidly into the aether. She stood for a second, before promptly collapsing, and Roy ran in and caught her before any significant harm could be done. Then Lilina used her newfound skill with staves (having been taught by Cecilia after they had stopped Zephiel) to warp them back to the portal, and they hopped on through to return to Askr.

* * *

 **A/N: And Roy's in control of his powers now! Yay! But Ninian also got possessed, and that's not so good. Also, to quote Felicia, "Didn't expect that, did ya?" in regards to her and Flora's importance during this battle. I'm not sure how they snuck in, but they did, and I think it kind of suits them to be fighting an ice dragon. So it works out.**


	3. Chapter 2: Heal Staff Horrors

**A/N: At first, this was supposed to just be some good old-fashioned fluff, but then Elise got involved, and while you'd think that would just make it better, it didn't. Because her staff is missing, because of course it is. Add in Roy's helpful nature, and you have a recipe for trouble, and whump galore!**

* * *

When they returned, Eliwood was standing in front of the portal, and Roy handed Ninian over to his father, seeing as she was getting a little hard to carry, at least to him. "What happened to her, son?" Roy shrugged. "She got possessed, I think? She had this tome filled with ancient curses and dark spells, and then she turned into a dragon. Then she called herself the Demon Dragon, which is never a good thing." Eliwood nodded solemnly. "No indeed. But at the very least, the dark magic is gone, correct?" Roy nodded. "Good. She should be fine if we bring her to the infirmary. Speaking of which, I'll go do that. In the meantime, try to not destroy anything!" This last request had only reached Roy's ears by the time his father was out of earshot, so a retort was out of the question. "Well, now what?" he pondered. "Um, if you don't mind," Felicia said, "I think we'll be taking our leave now. Is that fine with you?" Roy nodded. "Yeah, you two can go. You probably have something else that needs doing anyway." Flora nodded. "Yes, that is true. Lilina practically yanked us away from preparing lunch." Roy's face lit up. "Lunch, you say? I mean, I'm pretty hungry already, what with all the fighting." Turning to Lilina, he asked, "Hey, do you want to eat something?" Lilina nodded. "Alright, let's go already!" With that, the Elibeans made their way to the mess hall, while the twins made their way to the kitchen.

Now, there were more than a few people in the Order of Heroes with passable cooking skills, but they always had some other issue that made actually getting food hard. Felicia, though not the best cook, being a maid, was expected to serve well. Her clumsiness tended to get in the way of that. Flora was liable to use some of her ice powers on accident, though this was rare, Sumia was also clumsy, and Peri liked the idea of chopping foodstuffs into tiny little pieces a little _too_ much for her own, as well as anyone else's own good. On that specific day, it was actually none of these people in the kitchen, however, for someone else had volunteered for the midday lunch shift. That person was none other than… Kiran! He had been very active in his role in the Order of Heroes, doing many tasks that some would say were beneath his status as the Summoner for the Order. To that, he would always say, "Bullshit." followed by some rant about how he was once just your average college student. No task was beneath him, and he took it upon himself to set an example for the more… condescending members of the order. He always had a great time with it, too, since it meant he could show the heroes things they had never experienced. This applied to food, too, as it was always Kiran who made the consistently weirdest dishes. But no one objected, because his cooking was always passable.

On that day, Roy and Lilina had managed to get a table to themselves, which was surprising, given the number of heroes in the order, and the fact it was the noontime lunch rush, which was generally the most crowded of all the mealtimes, followed closely by pre-dusk dinner. They were waiting quietly for a taste of Kiran's dish of the day, and Roy decided to talk more about his dragon form with Lilina. "So, as you've already found out… I can turn into a dragon now. Sorry for turning you into an ice cube, by the way." Lilina nodded. "I noticed you seem to have both fire and ice breath. Why's that?" Roy shrugged. "Magical affinities, I guess? My mother is an ice dragon, and what with father carrying around Durandal all the time…" He trailed off, and Lilina replied, "Me wielding Forblaze might affect that too, y'know. I think I'm the most powerful fire mage in the whole order, actually!" Roy laughed. "Y'know? You're probably right about that. But what about the other forms of magic?" Lilina thought for a moment, then said, "Well, Reinhardt is obviously the best thunder mage, and while I hate to discount Lady Cecilia like this, I feel like the strongest wind mage has to be Lewyn. He even has a special tome!" Roy nodded. "Alright, how about light and dark?" Lilina replied, "Micaiah for strongest light mage. Have you _seen_ her Thani tome!? It's _ridiculous_ how powerful it is! According to Kiran, its blast looks suspiciously like a certain type of bomb from his world. It's rather complex, and from the way he made it sound, very, very scary. As for dark mages… I don't know! There's not too many of them in the Order, and none of them are much more powerful than the rest. I'd say there's no clear winner." Roy nodded. However, he then thought about it some more, and said, "Aren't we missing a magic affinity?" Lilina looked at him, confused. "Which one?" "Earth, I think?" Roy said, uncertain. "Oh, right, earth magic! That encompasses a lot of things, though. Some dragons rely on it, I know that, but not pure earth magic. It's more like some form of earth magic mixed with some other type of magic. But pure earth magic, on the other hand…" Roy continued, "Isn't that what healing magic is? I've heard Alm call it white magic, and it seems to be related to Zofia's goddess Mila, and I think her title is the Earth Mother, if I'm not mistaken." Lilina snapped her fingers, and her eyes seemed to flash with understanding. "Yes, that's it! Now then. On to determining the best healer, I suppose. But how would you rank that?" Roy replied, "Well, obviously, how fast they can heal wounds, but also, the worst wounds they can heal. Maybe add in how well they can fend for themselves, too." Lilina nodded. "Alright, so I suppose there's really only one option, isn't there? I mean, wasn't one of Feh's voting gauntlets about this?" Roy nodded. "You're right! Well, then, it's Elise, isn't it?" Before Lilina could reply, a person, clearly either a small child or very short teenager, barreled into her. "What's this about me?" the small person asked, now clearly identified as Elise.

"What are you doing here, Elise?" Roy asked as he helped her back onto her feet. "My staff disappeared somewhere, so now I'm looking for it. Could you help me find it?" Roy shook his head. "I was planning on eating first. Why don't you get your siblings to help you?" "Xander's on patrol, Leo's being, y'know, Leo, and Camilla's taking a bath. And when I went to get Corrin, I heard some weird sounds coming from behind the door. It was locked, too, which is weird for big brother. I couldn't find big sis anywhere, either!" Roy groaned, and deadpanned, "...And suddenly I'm no longer hungry." Turning to Lilina, he then asked, "Lilina, do you mind if I help Elise?" Lilina shook her head. "Not at all! But get back here quick, OK?" Roy nodded, before following Elise out of the mess hall.

* * *

The first place the two decided to check on their search for Elise's staff was the stables, because Roy had a hunch that she might have left it there when she'd gotten back from a recent mission. When they got there, however, they immediately decided against it, because, in Elise's own words, "I get that stables smell bad, but it's like a week's worth of poop is in there!" before she promptly ran away with her nose plugged tight. Roy soon followed suit, not wanting to have to deal with the onslaught to his sense of smell any longer than necessary.

After the mess at the stables, they decided to look through Elise's room, because for whatever reason, the chambers for the heroes of Askr were massive to the point that newer heroes had been known to get lost in their own rooms. Unfortunately, their search turned up nothing, and this left very few places that the staff could be.

* * *

By this point, Lilina was growing rather impatient, but she managed, barely, to stay put. But even the most patient people on the planet have their limits, and Lilina, being the next (or, depending on who you asked, the current) Ostian marquess, was decidedly _not_ very patient. With a huff, she got up, and walked out of the mess hall in order to find Roy, and to make sure he was on track, as he had a habit of getting sidetracked. But as she turned to leave, she was smacked in the face with something that was long, hard, and clearly had magical properties. She flopped unceremoniously to the ground, and before she slipped into unconsciousness, she saw that the offending item was, in fact, Elise's staff.

The person who had smacked her in the face promptly froze, before realizing what had just happened. Their fear slipped away, giving into sadistic glee, and, as they chuckled to themself, they said, "I was merely planning on messing with this and using it on _myself_ , but _that's_ no fun! But now… now I have a _test subject!_ I can do _anything_ to them!" With more cackling, the person promptly picked Lilina up off the floor and carried her off to do some experiments.

* * *

Meanwhile, Roy and Elise were rapidly running out of places to look, as Elise had ruled out most of the dark mages' chambers, because why would a dark mage ever need a heal staff? Roy had ruled out the manaketes' rooms for similar reasons. The barracks hadn't had her staff, and they had used Roy's abilities to try and track the staff, to no avail. This left only one room they had yet to check: the male Corrin's room. Roy shuddered, after Elise had told him about the strange noises and the distinct lack of female Corrin anywhere else. But he shoved his fear down as far as it could go, and, forgoing decency, opened the door.

As soon as he saw what was inside, he shoved Elise out of the way, and shrieked at the top of his lungs, " _ **KIRAN, WHEREVER YOU ARE, GET ME SOME OF THAT BLEACH STUFF! I NEED TO WASH MY EYES OUT!**_ " Unfortunately for everyone in the echo-prone halls of the Order of Heroes' home base, this physical and mental assault on Elise was too much for the 12 year old troubadour without her staff, and she promptly broke down crying and shrieking, all the while demanding the presence of one of her siblings.

* * *

The infernal shrieking going on outside jolted Lilina awake, but she awoke to find herself trapped in someone else's room. But before she could figure out _why_ she was tied up in a dark room with the smell of potion ingredients throughout, she recognized one of the voices. It was Roy, shrieking at the top of his lungs about something, but she had no idea what. And then the crying. Oh gods, the crying. Someone had hurt one of the many young, barely teenage girls in the Order that Kiran commonly referred to as 'precious cinnamon rolls,' and Lilina decided that she was going to make that person _pay_. With their _blood_. And possibly a few broken bones and just maybe a grilled organ or too. She wasn't picky, especially not given her current state. But as she pondered just what she was going to do, her captor walked in. "Up already? Perfect! Get ready for some _caw_ -ful stuff to get cast on you, courtesy of this staff that I found and cursed!" Lilina's eyes widened in horror. _That's Elise's staff! How did_ he _get it!?_ Before she could voice her thoughts, however, the dark mage, now revealed to be Henry, muttered a few words in a language she didn't recognize, before a ball of dark energy flew from the orb directly into her torso. She felt herself shaking uncontrollably, and _By the great Saint Elimine, are my breasts getting bigger!?_ She began to cry out, struggling to free herself from her position, all the while attempting to counter Henry's curse. That was when things got worse.

Another stream of dark energy hit her, this time directed at her face. However, when it didn't simply dissolve into her, she realized it wasn't _actually_ dark magic, it was something else! She began to twist and turn, shaking frantically in an attempt to get the thing off, but Henry merely grabbed her by her shoulder and said, "Nuh-uh! That little Risen buddy of mine stays! Actually, I think he wants to have some more little Risen! Nyahaha! Go, little Risen spawn! Hatch and be free!" At first, Lilina thought nothing of it, until she realized that the creature, now identified as a Risen, had begun to pump out tiny eggs all over her body, and they were hatching into _more_ Risen, all while the original Risen was slowly suffocating her. A clingy one, it was. All the while, she could feel the smaller Risen spawn crawling all over her body, and no amount of squirming was shaking them off, to her horror.

* * *

While this was going on, Elise had finally been calmed down, as one of the Corrins had heard her, and brought her into the male Corrin's room. Roy had tried to prevent that, because given what he thought they were doing, he assumed they were trying to get Elise to do it, too. When no sounds came, he sighed in relief. But then he remembered her staff was still missing. At the same time, however, he began to have a splitting headache. Then, almost as soon as it sprang up, it disappeared, and he was left wondering what was going on. It was at that point he remembered Lilina, and he bolted to the mess hall to look for her.

When she wasn't there, he ran to her room, and when she wasn't in there, he checked his own. He had eventually checked every room for the heroes from Elibe, with no results. It was at that point that he went to Kiran's office to ask for help.

Unfortunately for Roy, Kiran was out on a mission, and with Alfonse and Sharena currently with their parents, Anna was left to run the Order. Roy came up to her, and said, "So, I was helping Elise find her staff, but if you couldn't tell from the shrieking, that didn't pan out, and now Lilina's missing. Do you have any idea where she is?" Anna thought for a moment, index finger shifting up and down her chin, before saying, "Well, she left the mess hall to find you, I think, but then on her way out, I'm pretty sure I saw Henry accidentally smack her in the face with a staff. It looked like Elise's staff. So… go check Henry's room, I guess?" Roy nodded, and, thanking her for the help, ran was fast as he could to Henry's room to confront the dark mage.

* * *

Roy turned up not a moment too soon, as Lilina, who was just about on the border of passing out, was almost going to have _another_ spell cast on her. Before Henry could do so, however, Roy tackled him and yanked Elise's staff out of his hands. By this point, he was _beyond_ furious, and when the Risen peeled themselves off of Lilina, she noticed that Roy seemed to have actual steam coming out of his ears, and, on looking closer, she shrieked internally, _Is that_ ice _coming out of Roy's nostrils!? Oh no…_ But she had no way to voice her thoughts, as Roy had already made the move to grab his dragonstone, and squeezed it, letting its power flow through him so he could blow off steam in the only way he thought Henry deserved.

A massive quake shook the castle, and all of the heroes dropped what they were doing as they tried to figure out what was going on. Then there was a roar, a roar unlike anything anyone of them had ever heard. It sounded like every possible negative emotion was being felt by the dragon in question, but no one had any idea who that could be. Anna had called them all to the central courtyard, only to find that Roy, Lilina, and Henry were all missing. "Alright everybody, _stay calm._ Roy's probably gone dragon again, so could someone _please_ go find him and try to calm him down? I know a lot of you probably find Henry creepy, but he's not all that bad. Also, he may just freeze up Lilina too, and if he realizes he's done that…" she stopped, shuddering to think of the consequences. However, no one seemed willing to try and stop Roy, not even the other manaketes. It was looking like Roy was going to be left to rampage through the castle. But then they heard someone trying to cast a spell.

* * *

Lilina had just barely managed to free herself and grabbed Forblaze, and, readying the powerful tome, she shouted the spell's incantation at the top of her lungs, and then launched the massive tower of flame. But it did nothing to Roy, the fires having died upon touching Roy's frozen scales. Henry had ducked out of the way, and also sent a horde of Risen, but this pitiful attempt to stop Roy did nothing. He crashed through the wall, before racing through the castle to find Lilina. Lilina, meanwhile, followed, but she could not match Roy at full tilt for long. After a solid minute of sprinting, she collapsed on the ground, with Roy racing off into the distance.

Roy eventually came to the castle courtyard, where all the heroes could see his dragon form. Most ran away in terror, not wanting to face him, but a few remained, namely those with dragonslayer weapons. Alm had been tempted to simply strike down Roy and be done with it, but one stern glare from Eliwood, and the most mournful expression he'd ever seen Ninian make convinced him otherwise. The manaketes were attempting to communicate telepathically, but this failed too, with even Tiki's adult form collapsing from having her mental shielding breached. Only the Lycians stood firm, and of those, Ninian was the one to step forward. She made no attempt to transform, merely getting as close to Roy as possible. To everyone's surprise, he let her, and Ninian had Nils play a very specific song, while she danced to its rhythm as though it was the easiest thing in the world. The song had a definite effect, as soon after, Roy returned to his human form, his dragonstone flying some distance away, only to be caught by Hector. As he turned around, he saw Henry commanding some Risen to carry Lilina off, presumably to do more experiments. In response, Hector tossed Armads at the dark mage, and he fled in terror, because as everyone knows, an angry Hector is a _scary_ Hector.

* * *

After a few more minutes, Lilina was finally free of Henry's sadistic clutches, and Elise was much happier now that she had her trusty staff back. When she came back, however, she asked Ninian, "What was that song uncle Nils was playing? I've never heard it before." Ninian replied, "It's an old melody, from the world we came from. Playing it tends to calm dragons down, allowing them to revert if they transformed due to rage. With my special dances, the effects are amplified." Lilina nodded. "Aunt Ninian, do you think I could learn it? It'd help keeping him in check in case either of you aren't there?" Ninian nodded. "Certainly!" Then, turning around, she called out, "Nils! Lilina wants to learn the Dragon's Lullaby!" Nils ran over, but then he asked, "Lilina, do you know how to play any instruments?" She nodded. "Aunt Lyn taught me how to play some traditional Sacaean ones!" Good. Lord Hector, if you don't mind, I'll be taking your daughter for a bit." Hector gave a thumbs up, and laughed. "Nils, it's fine! And none of that 'Lord Hector' stuff, we've been over this! Makes me sound like a stuffy old prick who's only in it for the money and status. And that's not me!" With that, he hefted Armads, and walked away to go train, and shortly after that, Nils and Lilina went to find a quiet place to learn the ancient melody.

Eliwood, meanwhile, had offered to give Roy his dragonstone back, and Roy gladly accepted the gem, before inserting into the Binding Blade's hilt once more. After he did so, Eliwood looked him straight in the eye, and said, "Son, you have a _very_ special power at your disposal. But if the wrong people hear about it, they will try and take it for themselves. So whatever you do, make sure you don't become like them. Those are the sorts of people who would murder someone in cold blood in a heartbeat, or open a dimensional portal to unleash the apocalypse. And I know I didn't raise my son to be like them. So use your power, but always remember this: With great power, comes great responsibility." Roy nodded, before walking away to back to his room. He had done a lot of things, and he really needed a nap.

* * *

 **A/N: So, if you couldn't quite tell, this was** _ **supposed**_ **to just be fluff (my designation for that stuff is the same way gaiden chapters are labeled) But stuff got in the way. Hopefully you guys still like it, and also, please don't attack me for my headcanon that Lilina calls the dragon siblings Aunt and Uncle, as well as Lyn. On the flip side, Roy calls Lyn aunt as well, along with the 3 pegasus knights (Florina, Farina, Fiora) Oh yeah, and casual inclusion of Nils, even though he isn't actually in Heroes, because who doesn't like Nils? He's just a small child with a pan flute (that can turn into a dragon)**


End file.
